1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device suitable for use in opening and closing an opening-closing body which comprises a cover body of for instance a receiver of a cellular telephone, a small laptop computer, a display unit of a word processor, and various other types of devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As this type of prior art operating device, various types of so-called cantilever type operating devices have been known, in which a spring, a friction washer, a cam member, etc. are mounted on a rotating shaft which is rotatably mounted on a bearing section in a mounting member, and one end portion of the opening-closing body is mounted on one end portion of the rotating shaft.